the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jahk’rt
In the far future, Jahk’rt is Earth’s greatest bio-manipulator and engineers herself to be all but immortal, but when the great tribunal sentences her to cryogenic suspension, she escapes through time directed by the Tachyon Compass. Unfortunately, her untested ship crashes and maroons her in the 43rd Century BC, an era infested by Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids who her weapons and technology impress. When Jahk’rt is unable to kill all the aliens, she agrees to work her skills for them in exchange for her safety in the hope that she will find the way back to her own time. =Child Of Time= In 4,000 BC in the Middle East, Jahk’rt witnessed as Vandal, a tribal leader, dragged the horse that carried his weakened pregnant mate Triahna up the desert rocks to flee from the Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids that held her captive until he broke her free. As the horse with Triahna rode into the distance and Vandal turned to fight their pursuers, Jahk’rt felt certain he would slaughter the aliens and she would survive, which made her glad that she chose them. While Vandal caught up with Triahna, Jahk’rt surveyed the battlefield over the bodies of the arachnoids and dismissed their dying race as nothing more than over bred insects with brittle, chitinous bones, and flesh like rotten figs. As she pondered that Vandal and Triahna came from a young race with strong genes, Jahk’rt knew she had to own their child. Four years later in Anatolia, Jahk’rt led a caravan of Spider Aliens into an ancient desert where a ship that they sent into a time arc 20 years earlier emerged. As they approached the vessel, Jahk’rt told Kor-Lak, the aliens’ leader, that no time passed for the crew as they tunneled through time, but when the alien soldiers dragged their brethren’s bodies from within the vessel, Kor-Lak chastised her for the destruction of the ship and the demise of its crew. As Jahk’rt coldly remarked that all that mattered was that the ship came through, Kor-Lak said that he did not understand why they trusted her. When Jahk’rt reminded Kor–Lak that his chairman wanted him to trust her, he dismissed his wishes and ordered the soldiers to burn the ship. Using her staff, Jahk’rt destroyed the ship and warned Kor–Lak never to forget her abilities and the future technology at her command, but, despite her caution, he reminded her that she survived to use her knowledge at their discretion. As the caravan prepared to roll out of the Anatolian wasteland toward a rendezvous with time, Niktor, a Spider Soldier, slaughtered Vandal’s village and brought the first-born son of Vandal and Triahna, Ivar Anni-Padda, to Jahk’rt’s carriage. Eager to know if he shared his father’s unique genetics, Jahk’rt ordered Niktor to break Ivar’s legs. As time passed and the aliens broke him, Ivar continued to heal. For the next century, Jahk’rt futility attempted to teach Ivar how to use the Tachyon Compass, a device that could guide him through time and take him away from there, but he refused to even speak. When Kor–Lak tired of pleading with Ivar, whom he considered a moronic lump of flesh, and warned Jahk’rt that if he would not obey he would slaughter him for his table, she told Ivar that it was time she made it clear who she was and what he was to become. As Jahk’rt related the conditions of her exile to the past, she told Ivar that he was her way home and he spoke for the first time in a century to express his surprise. When Jahk’rt realized that Ivar was smarter than he appeared, she took him outside the carriage and told him that the compass had guided the caravan toward a specific place where a gateway through time was due to appear. As Jahk’rt revealed that she was lucky that the compass survived the crash since she lacked the skills to rebuild it, fifty aliens who entered a time arc 150 years earlier emerged from the phenomenon torn to pieces, a fate that Jahk’rt told Ivar she would share if she tried to travel through time without a vessel. Stoically, Jahk’rt said that the son of Vandal could go through a time arc without harm and bring her a time ship. Sometime afterwards, Jahk’rt and Kor-Lak released Ivar into the jungle and watched him mate with a girl he rescued from the soldiers as part of an experiment, and, once he did as expected, the guards took him and the girl to their cells. That night in the prison carriage, Jahk’rt told Ivar that Kor-Lak lost faith in time travel out of fear she would succeed and become very powerful. In the hope that Ivar would escape, Jahk’rt told him that a time arc was due soon and that the aliens were going to slaughter him and take the girl to the pens. As she placed the compass on a pedestal outside Ivar’s cell, Jahk’rt ordered Niktor to take Ivar away and then she left. Soon, Ivar escaped into a time arc with the girl and Jahk’rt wished him farewell as she mused that she would see him somewhere in time. Category:Timewalker Category:Characters